


Battle-Burned

by Trialia



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Gen, Language, Music, Playlist, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: A fanmix for Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus -- relationship, rivalry, and everything else -- with some hints of a certain other canonical pairing slipped in.
Relationships: Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus, The Body | Alecto | The Girl in the Tomb & Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Kudos: 1





	Battle-Burned

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't even occur to me I could put my fanmixes on here until very recently - thanks, fandom, for that!
> 
> This one has no cover (yet, at least) because it's not possible to import them into the Android version of Spotify, which is what I use. I originally coded the lyric links to open in new tabs, but AO3 doesn't seem to like that, and has stripped that coding out.

_Lyrics_  
01 - Epica - [Cry for the Moon (The Embrace That Smothers, Part IV)](https://genius.com/Epica-cry-for-the-moon-the-embrace-that-smothers-part-4-lyrics)  
02 - Metric - [Combat Baby](https://genius.com/Metric-combat-baby-lyrics)  
03 - Muse - [Time is Running Out](https://genius.com/Muse-time-is-running-out-lyrics)  
04 - Within Temptation feat. Mina Caputo - [What Have You Done](https://genius.com/Within-temptation-what-have-you-done-lyrics)  
05 - Epica - [Never Enough](https://genius.com/Epica-never-enough-lyrics)  
06 - Massive Attack feat. Tracey Thorn - [Protection](https://genius.com/Massive-attack-protection-lyrics)  
07 - Lacuna Coil - [Enjoy the Silence](https://genius.com/Lacuna-coil-enjoy-the-silence-lyrics)  
08 - Billy Joel - [Leave A Tender Moment Alone](https://genius.com/Billy-joel-leave-a-tender-moment-alone-lyrics)  
09 - Within Temptation - [Stand My Ground](https://genius.com/Within-temptation-stand-my-ground-lyrics)  
10 - Nine Inch Nails - [Sanctified](https://genius.com/Nine-inch-nails-sanctified-lyrics)  
11 - Skold vs. KMFDM - [Love Is Like](https://genius.com/Skold-vs-kmfdm-love-is-like-lyrics)  
12 - LVCRFT feat. Sabrina Spellman (Kiernan Shipka) - [Straight To Hell](https://genius.com/Lovecraft-and-sabrina-spellman-straight-to-hell-from-netflixs-chilling-adventures-of-sabrina-lyrics)  
13 - Slipknot - [Vermilion, Part 2](https://genius.com/Slipknot-vermilion-pt-2-lyrics)  
14 - Cradle of Filth - [Saffron's Curse](https://genius.com/Cradle-of-filth-saffrons-curse-lyrics)  
15 - Within Temptation - [Ice Queen](https://genius.com/Within-temptation-ice-queen-lyrics)  
16 - Dylem - [Walk Away](https://genius.com/Dylem-walk-away-lyrics)  
17 - Kamelot feat. Simone Simons - [The Haunting (Somewhere In Time)](https://genius.com/Kamelot-the-haunting-somewhere-in-time-lyrics)  
18 - Tarja - [I Walk Alone](https://genius.com/Tarja-i-walk-alone-lyrics)  
19 - Trivium - [Until the World Goes Cold](https://genius.com/Trivium-until-the-world-goes-cold-lyrics)  
20 - Lacuna Coil - [End of Time](https://genius.com/Lacuna-coil-end-of-time-lyrics)  
21 - My Chemical Romance - [The Light Behind Your Eyes](https://genius.com/My-chemical-romance-the-light-behind-your-eyes)  
22 - Sirenia - [The Path to Decay](https://genius.com/Sirenia-the-path-to-decay)

_Spotify_  
I can't get the code on Android for some reason, so this is just a link for the time being. [Battle-Burned](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6tN2e0u0lrRmkwSkisj1oD?si=qQU287kZTpWUb889vdRFpQ)

**Author's Note:**

> I know number 8 doesn't really fit the musical mood of the playlist... but lyrically, I couldn't leave it out.


End file.
